


That's What You Get

by skyewatson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity gets revenge, Felicity is a babe, Felicity was not amused, Oliver is late, Oliver makes Felicity spend time with Isabel, Thea is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Felicity.” Oliver says calmly.</p><p>“Don’t you say my name like that Oliver! You missed your meeting with Mr. Hallow.”</p><p>"I did?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> So every time I look at Oliver and Felicity I see Pepper and Tony I decided to write a small fic where Felicity gets sick of Oliver being late or going to meetings so she punishes him and gets revenge.

“Oliver Queen!”

 

 

Felicity knocks on Oliver’s bedroom door as hard as she can, wincing when her knuckles sting. She shakes the pain away and smiles when she hears a thud from inside Oliver’s room. The door swings open and Oliver stands there disheveled and only in a pair of lose sleep pants. Felicity tries to hold back her blush and instead frowns at her boss.

 

 

“Felicity.” Oliver says calmly.

 

“Don’t you say my name like that Oliver! You missed your meeting with Mr. Hallow.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yes! Get changed and meet me down in the kitchen, Raisa is making your breakfast.”

 

 

Felicity waits until Oliver shuts his bedroom door before she navigates through the halls, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sits at the kitchen island and thanks Raisa in Russian when the woman gives her a hot cup of coffee. The woman looks surprised and Felicity explains that she learnt a little of the language when she went with Oliver on his business meeting to Moscow. Felicity turns when a chair is dragged out next to her and Thea yawns, resting her head gently on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

 

“Sorry Thea, did I wake you?”

 

“It’s okay Lis, I have to be at the club in a few hours anyway.”

 

“Morning ladies.” Moira walked into the kitchen immaculately dressed as always.

 

“Morning mom.” Thea mumbled tiredly.

 

“Mrs. Queen.”

 

“What was this I heard about Oliver being late for something again?”

 

“A meeting.” Felicity huffed.

 

 

All four women turned when Oliver cursed as he walked into the doorframe of the kitchen door. Thea giggled and Felicity slid off her chair so she could take the tie from Oliver’s hands. She pushed him towards the island and made him sit down on Thea’s other side. Raisa slid a plate of eggs, bacon and toast towards Oliver and he began to eat slowly. He tried to reach for Felicity’s coffee over Thea and Felicity battered his hand away.

 

 

“ _Felicity._ ” Oliver all but whined.

 

Felicity ignored him. “You have a meeting with the children’s charity in an hour. I’ve moved your meeting with Mr. Jenkins up to one o’clock so that you can meet with Mr. Hallow at two.”

 

“Three meetings?”

 

“I had to tell Mr. Hallow you were sick, Oliver. If he asks you had bad sushi last night. I wrote a bad review on the sushi store on main.”

 

“Fel-”

 

“I also wrote three fantastic reviews to make up for it. We are going there this Thursday by the way.”

 

“Why? Is it someone’s birthday?”

 

“No because you owe me and I’m your brilliant EA who manages your company, helps Thea manage your nightclub and sorts out your personal life. It _is_ Carly’s birthday next week however and I’ve booked a table at the most expensive restaurant in the city for Carly and Dig to go to. All expenses paid, you’re such a generous boss. I’ve also reserved a table at the Italian restaurant on fifth so we can celebrate as a group.”

 

“What should I get her for a gift?”

 

“I already took the liberty of purchasing a weekend long spar trip for two.”

 

Oliver smiled. “I’m sure you did. You sure I can last that long without you?”

 

“You could always offer to get her son into a private school and pay for his education.”

 

“Let’s stick with the spar day for now Felicity. Maybe we can do that as a wedding gift?”

 

Felicity hums in agreement and stands in front of Oliver who has finished his breakfast. She straightens out his shirt and begins to tie his tie. “You need to start showing up to the office on time.”

 

“I had a late night.”

 

“Oliver you’ve missed three meetings this week. Miss any more and we _will_ be having issues.”

 

“You going to use your loud voice on me?”

 

“No, I’ve been using that on the liquor distributers who keep short changing Thea. What I will do is freeze your bank accounts, put you on a no fly list and make every light turn red when you drive home for a month.”

 

Oliver chuckles. “You are terrifying, you know that?”

 

“Be glad I’m on your side.”

 

“Oh I am.”

 

“Now you have three meetings tomorrow and a board meeting that coincidentally crosses over your usual lunch break at Big Belly Burger. I would offer but we both know I don’t do lunch any more than I do coffee.”

 

“ _Four_ meetings?!”

 

Felicity patted Oliver’s stubbles smattered cheek gently. “That’s what you get for making me spend two hours with Isabel Rochev yesterday,” Felicity turned to his family, “Thea, Mrs. Queen, I hope you have a lovely day. You too Raisa.”

 

Thea laughed with glee. “Bye Lis, have fun at your meetings Ollie.”

 


End file.
